User blog:DarkShadowDragon/Kingdom Hearts The Data Book/Timeline
18 years before KHTDB Aqua Wolf is born. 15 years before KHTDB Alex Wolf is Born Evil group is formed and start watching Alex and his Sister Aqua. 13 years before KHTDB Dawn and Anna Wolf are Born Aqua Starts Training to use a Sword. 10 Years before KHTDB Alex Starts Training to use a Sword. Data book Alex is attacked by the Group and put in the Data book. After waking up he remembers his fake life in the Data Book. Alex Finds Wolf and they kill the Heatless. Alex meets Trois and She helps him fight This unknown person. Alex meets Bluebell and finds out the truth. Alex then meets the Girls of Hearts after that beats Demon and leaves the Data book. Alex finds out about the Data books and there being more then just one. Alex battles some of the Data books and then fights the beings of himself. After dieing they go back in the past to change it Alex gets into the Data book early Alex never meets the girl of Hearts in hopes to keep them safe. Alex and Aqua do missions as a team After doing that Alex and Aqua stop so Aqua can train. Alex fights and ends the Data books after that he is attacked by the cloaked man who beat his Sisters. After losing Alex pass's out and heals over time gaining power. Reverse World Alex finds out there is a Reverse World and heads there. Wolf goes on missions with Jack and one mission Jack fights him. After wining Jack tries to kill him But Ruby helps him win and beat Jack. Dog comes to Jack's aid and helps fight Ruby and Wolf. After wining with help the leave heal get attacked again by Dog and Jack. After wining Wolf and Ruby go to the castle and attack after Dog and Jack get there and they Win Alex helps them out after wining they are warped to the top of the Castle. Death kills the leader and leaves the group with Jack and Dog. Form a new group Alex beats them they join his side. trying to attack Death and end this war they fail. Death forms a new group which Alex beats and they join his side and beat Death but before they can rest the Cloaked man takes them down. Evil Group Note a lot of this may change. on a Island Alex and Amelia find Amber and heal her. Alex goes into the Data book and gets Xelak and Trois. A being of Death warps them onto a platform after wining the platform breaks and they fall thanks to Amelia's Wind sword they fly down there they split up Trois Amber and Xelak go into one portal and Alex and Amelia go into another. The cloaked man takes Amelia and tells Alex to give them Trois and Xelak. that night the Cloaked man warps in and asks Alex he says no he leaves and the Group follows to him follow him to there castle. Alex, Bluebell and Wolf go one way while Trois, Xelak and Amber go the other way. Alex and his group go one way and fight Heartless and Nina gets there to help them. Meanwhile Trois, Xelak and Amber meets a member and beat him but he warps before they can ask him. Part of the castle falls and Death kills some Heartless. the group meets up with Death and Aqua gets there and tells them about the Data she found. Wolf's Tale Alex's Tale Category:Blog posts